


Cold Morning, Warm Bodies

by LycheeCannon



Series: Dimitri X Byleth OTP [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeCannon/pseuds/LycheeCannon
Summary: Byleth wakes after a particularly tiring night to cold feet and decides that her sleeping husband wouldn't mind.Requests here: bbnoodles.tumblr.comTalk to me here: https://twitter.com/BbNoodles1





	Cold Morning, Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote that super sad chapter in Eisner I've found it really difficult to get back into the groove of my favorite tooth rotting fluff. Let's get back into that, shall we?

The warm fingers of dawn crawled across the sky in tendrils of gold against a blue sky. Faerghus stretched under this canvas in a painting of rolling hills, soaring peaks, and open plains. Somewhere tucked in the northern reaches of the country lay the capitol city of Fhirdiad. Her jewel: the royal palace, was an expansive array of terraces and spires rising from the earth like a tree. It had been a cold winter thus far, and as far as the eye could see, snow dotted the land in a fresh sheet.

However, on this morning, there were no epic battles, just a young woman with too much hair in her face.

Byleth wrinkled her nose as she felt her unbound hair tickle her face. It was too early to be up. Usually she woke well after the dawn passed while her husband woke before the crack of dawn but today was different. She lay on her side, her night gown drawn up over even her hip. It’d been a steamy night so the covers were kicked to the foot of the bed but despite her state of undress and lack of coverings she did not feel cold. Instead, an impossibly solid expanse of muscle lay behind her. An arm lazily draped over her waist with its fingers splayed across her belly. She could feel a slow, calming breath fanning across the back of her neck. Under her head was a muscular arm leading to a hand that was clasped in one of her own. The steadily thump of his heart pressing comfortably into her back. 

Dimitri was impossibly scarred—a byproduct of his bitter years suffering alone. His arms were crisscrossed with poorly healed scars and his once elegant hands were crooked from multiple instances of breaking his fingers in fights. Yet, they never looked as gentle as they did holding her own. He was a large man, standing well over the rest of his subjects and impossibly built in every direction but it only made him a better source of heat for cold winter nights. In their rush to return to their chambers the night before he hadn’t even let the maid light a fire in the hearth.

From her headrest she could see her mother’s ring glinting beautifully on his pinky finger—too small even after they’d resized it to fit anywhere else. Despite what anyone thought, she still thought his hands were beautiful.

With all of his scars, all of his sins, she couldn’t bear to think of him as anything but beautiful. She nuzzled her head backwards, freezing as she heard her bedmate groan. The arm around her pulled her even closer and his hand came to rest gently at her breast. He murmured something in his sleep and continued to hold her even tighter. Yet, his eyes flew open as she pressed her chilly feet against his calf. 

He looked at her incredulously for a moment. The blue of his remaining eye opening sleepily as he came to the world of the waking. He yawned into the pillow before taking one of her feet in his hand to warm it even more. He placed a kiss to her bare shoulder sweetly. 

“My love your feet are freezing.” Byleth looked at his sheepishly and gestured to his arm then to the down blanket that lay forgotten at the foot of the bed. He sighed and smiled in a way meant only for her. “Well, we can’t have my wife freezing to her death.” Dimitri stretched a long leg down to hook a corner of the covers and deftly passed it to his waiting hand so he could lay it over the tangled mess that was their bodies. “Warmer?” 

Byleth moaned and nodded, drawing the blankets around her a little tighter. Squirming a little as she heated it up with her own body heat. She felt him intake a sharp breath of air and opened a single eye knowingly to look up at him coyly. His own single eye looked back dejectedly, knowing that she was in the mood to tease him.

“What’s wrong, dear husband?” She teased.

His response was to pull her hips a little closer to his own. “I think you know what you do to me, you minx.” Byleth shuffled and turned around to face him, propping an arm under his head to support it. 

“Why, I would never think to play games with his majesty the King of Faerghus.” She pecked him on the nose affectionately. 

He grumbled good naturedly to himself and with a gently turn of his body, caged here underneath him. His looming figure blocked out all else in a comforting cage that was all Dimitri. “You would do well to respect your husband.” One hand toyed with the hem of her nightgown, the other folded above her head.

Byleth smiled at the view. His blond hair fell into his face ruggedly and from his perch above her she could see all his straining arm and chest muscles deliciously. They’d been in such a rush yesterday that he was still as undressed as he was before while they just pulled her nightgown up for easy access. Even now, he was completely bare and she preferred to keep him that way.

Even thinking about it made her press her thighs together—relishing the delectable soreness that lay between. She trailed a hand down his chest, biting her lip as he let out a rugged breath at her ministrations. 

“What would my husband want in return, for the heinous crime of warming my very cold feet on him?” Byleth looked up at him again through her lashes and then down again at the trail leading down his taut stomach.

He crushed his lips against her own roughly, one hand slipping underneath her shirt. Her own planted at each of his shoulders to anchor herself. 

“I am sure that we can come to an arrangement...” 

So much for having that nightgown for warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! Any suggestions? Leave em in the comments!
> 
> For everyone who's read my other fics, would you be interested in a novelization of the BL route? I was going to write a Sylvain fic but Dimitri gets first dibs on my time, always!


End file.
